Mistward PREP
by nananhutch
Summary: Aelin has just applied to one of the most prestigious universities in the world. Most colleges just look at your application and accept you or don't or put you on the waiting list. But Doranelle being the exclusive uni it was puts you in a program that can take years to finish. Luckily all Aelin has to do is get 1 approval letter from her instructor.
1. Chapter 1

· **If you want to read real content as in ch. 1 skip this**

· **This is just letting you know what to expect in general from this fanfic**

I just wanted you to know what to expect from this fanfic in general this is a modern-day AU.

It doesn't have a lot of angst. Later, once *spoiler alert (not really) * Rowan and Aelin don't hate each other anymore they will begin to heal each other like in Heir of Fire. Maeve doesn't whip anybody (Rowan or Aelin) in this fanfic. I feel like some of you might be confused about the role Maeve plays in the University (as in what is her job exactly). She is not I repeat not the head of the university she is the person who looks over your application and decides if you are worthy to be in the university. The head of the university will later be revealed. If you have any guesses as to who it might be please PM me. Fleetfoot is with Aelin/ Cealena in this fanfic so yay! Currently the content is somewhat Rated E if you don't mind the occasional NSFW language. There will be eventual smut because who doesn't like feeling a little horny occasionally. I will let you know if a chapter contains smut or not. That is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

First Day

"You mean to tell me that my aunt asked you, an anti-social fuck like you to be my babysitter for my entire 'stay' here. You have got to be -"

"If somebody had told Aelin that she could be more miserable than she already was she would've laughed in their faces, and told them that she was already in

hell. And that the she was slowly baking in Hellas fire. Well now she was being smoked in it. Her aunt was a bitch with a wicked sense of humor. When she

had applied to Doranelle university she hadn't expected to receive any special treatment considering her aunt was the head of the admission staff for the

university, but she had to admit it wouldn't hurt. What she hadn't expected was to have to go through a gruesome and arduous admission process that took

most people years to complete, Mistward Prep.

She had gotten the letter a week ago, honestly, she didn't really want to go to the exclusive school anyway. Her parents had gone to the uni gone was a

generous word more like forced. It had turned out in their favor they fell in love. She was told they were inseparable. Which Maeve didn't take kindly to. She

told her mother that if she didn't break up with her father then Maeve would personally sure that her life inside and outside of the university would be a living

hell. Her mother refused. Despite Maeve and her many attempts her mother graduated top of her class, and married the love of her life. Aelin could only

dream of finding love and happiness like her mother did, but it was a dream she had parted with a long time ago something she had come to terms with a

long time ago. But damn her and her desires because deep down she wanted to feel love like that wanted to find someone who made her feel like she was

drowning and breathing at the same time like she was dying and yet living someone despite her best intentions she would love with all her heart who would

see all that she was and is and wouldn't be afraid of what they saw. For a brief moment she thought she had found it with Chaol. She had thought this is what

love feels like. She should have known better. She didn't even know what love real love felt like that brief rush of happiness with Sam which brought pain. A

fling with Dorian which really broke him more than it did her. That's what love was to her happiness for everyone else but pain for her. Just once she wanted

the Fates to have sympathy not pity never pity but sympathy. Love felt like drowning and breathing for her it felt like drowning and suffocating. Love felt like

dying and living for it felt like dying and existing. Love felt like loving someone despite your best intentions with all your heart for her it felt like she was giving

her heart to someone who would just stomp on it. Love feels like showing your significant other all that you are and them not being afraid, but for her it was

the " love of her life" running away with fear and anger in their eyes calling her a monster. Celaena had learned this lesson long time ago, so instead of

making the same mistakes she went for a different approach. She drowned never stopping to breathe. She died very slowly baking in Hellas fire. Celaena

loved with half her heart forgetting all about Aelin becoming the best mercenary in Europe. She showed half of what she was none of what she is, only pieces

of the puzzle that was her pieces that never seemed to fit together, no matter what she only showed one hand for the other had a dagger she would be happy

to bury in your neck, she shattered herself becoming shards that people would cut themselves trying to piece her back together. She never thought what she

felt with Chaol was love deep down she knew that if she kept going on like this there would be nothing left for Hellas fire to burn. And she knew that since

Chaol couldn't even see that, that they wouldn't last. But she was stubborn and she knew that this was as close to love she would get. So, she kept drowning,

dying,and only showing pieces of Celaena she thought Chaol would love to some extent.

That's why she was here now or part reason why. She wanted to restart. But being here with this ass and sorry excuse of a man who was probably as broken

as she was, was not the restart she had seen herself getting. Was this really the best restart the fates could've given her. She was pretty sure this would

qualify as the crappiest redo ever given to anyone ever. So, here she was screaming at her "instructor".

"You mean to tell me that my aunt asked you, an anti social fuck like you to be my babysitter for my entire 'stay' here. You have got to be fucking kidding

me."

I hope you all enjoyed. I am back baby. A' Plus Tard!


End file.
